totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Tak to się zaczęło
Starcie Totalnej Porażki Obóz Wawanakwa Na dobrze każdemu znanym, obozowym pomoście stała Małgorzata Rozenek. Nie zwróciwszy uwagi na kamerzystę, który pokazywał jej, iż czas na poprowadzenie show, kontynuowała typowe dla niej zajęcia. Małgorzata: 'RADEK! Gdzie moje latte!? Potrzebuje tego, żeby normalnie funkcjonować! Ach, i załatw mi chirurga na piątek, jutro nas już tu nie będzie, a muszę naprawić swój drugi podbródek. ''Zniecierpliwiony kamerzysta, odchrząknął, co miało zwrócić na nim uwagę popularnej i lubianej prowadzącej. 'Małgorzata: '''Jesteśmy na wizji? Chłopak za kamerą pokiwał głową. Można było się tego domyśleć gdyż wraz z jego skinieniem, kamera zaczęła ruszać się z góry na dół. '''Małgorzata: '''Czemu nie mówiłeś? Mniejsza... Witajcie w obozie Wawanakwa, gdzie rozpoczniemy emisję najgorętszego show tego lata! Sto sześćdziesiąt jeden uczestników dostało zaproszenie do udziału w tym programie! Dzisiaj obejrzymy ich zmagania i trudy podróży, które musieli pokonać, aby się tu dostać! Dowiecie się o nich co nieco. Pokochacie, albo znienawidzicie. Jednak ku waszej uciesze, nikt dzisiaj nie odpadnie. Uformujemy drużyny, w których pierwsza ósemka na wyspie otrzyma miano lidera, a ich głosy podczas eliminacji, będą liczyć się podwójnie! W następnych dniach,a po waszemu odcinkach, odpadać będzie po siedem osób. Jedna osoba z każdej przegranej drużyny. Będzie się tak działo do pewnego momentu, do którego ja tu nie zabawię. Dlatego nie mogę wam zdradzić niczego więcej. ''Spadł na nią kokos, z namalowaną twarzą. '' '''Małgorzata: '''Skąd on się tu wziął? ''Spojrzała na statystę, który wzruszył ramionami. 'Małgorzata: '''Nieważne, od teraz Mr.Coconut jest naszym sto sześćdziesiątym drugim uczestnikiem. A co za tym idzie... Zostaje liderem drużyny Wyspiarzy! ''Kamera zbliża się na kokos, po czym następuje ściemnienie obrazu. Dom na Jakiejś Randomowej Wsi Widać chłopaka grającego w CS'a na kompie. Był to Adrien, którego czarna, nowoczesna grzywka, oraz przystojna twarz i niski wzrost niczego o nim nie mówiły. Jedyna cecha, która zdradzała informację o jego charakterze to skupiony na grze wzrok, bowiem młody mężczyzna miał w zwyczaju angażować się w czynności, które sprawiały mu przyjemność. '' ''Słychać pukanie do drzwi. 'Mama Adriena: '''Adrien, skarbie, przyszedł do Ciebie list. ''Gdy kobieta nie usłyszała odpowiedzi, weszła do pokoju. '''Mama Adriena: Skarbie. Chłopak zdjął słuchawki. Adrien: 'Tak? ''Jego mama podeszła do niego i wręczyła mu list. '''Mama Adriena: To z tego programu, do którego wysłałeś zgłoszenie. Chłopak rozerwał kopertę i zaczął czytać. Adrien: '''Dostałem się! Teraz muszę tylko dowiedzieć się dokąd mam pojechać... '''Mama Adriena: Nie masz tam niczego napisanego? Adrien: 'Tylko, że mam to sam znaleźć... '''Mama Adriena: '''Mam pomysł! Chodź za mną. ''Poszli do samochodu. Jakaś Randomowa Willa Chłopak, który tu mieszkał, był niesamowicie przystojny, a zarazem specyficzny w swoim wyglądzie. Miał szare, postawione wysoko włosy, duże oczy oraz wyeksponowane kości policzkowe. Jak na swój wysoki wzrost, był zbyt chudy, jednak nie na tyle, by mieć niedowagę, po prostu nie odznaczał się muskulaturą. W tym momencie przeglądał e-maila na telefonie. '''Bart: Ugh, dostałem się do tego głupiego programu i teraz stary będzie mi kazał zarobić tam na siebie... Bez sensu. Podniósł kluczę od swojego samochodu. Bart: 'Jeszcze trzeba znaleźć to głupie miejsce... Po co mi się tak męczyć. ''Wyszedł na zewnątrz, otworzył auto i do niego wszedł. Odpalił silnik i czekał. 'Bart: '''Pierwszy i ostatni raz się tak przemęczam... ''Ruszył w świat. Miasteczko Idk Gdzie Na ulicy stała Carrie mówiąca do kamery. 'Carrie: '''Zgłosiłam się do tego programu, aby poznać nowe osoby. Może nawet znajdę chłopaka. Nie żebym na to liczyła... Ale byłoby fajnie! ''Akurat w tym momencie przechodził za nią Dave. 'Dave: '''Ty też jesteś uczestniczką Totalnej Porażki? '''Carrie: '''Em... Tak! '''Dave: '''Co byś powiedziała jakbyśmy spróbowali razem ukończyć to zadanie? '''Carrie: '''Jasne! Nowy przyjaciel juhu! ''Dziewczyna odwróciła się do kamery. 'Carrie: '''Fajny jest. ''Uśmiechnęła się, po czym wróciła do Dave'a i razem ruszyli w drogę. Jakieś Inne Miasteczko W tym samym czasie, w którym Carrie spotkała się z Davem, niska dziewczyna o kręconych włosach i kobiecych kształtach rozmawiała przez telefon. 'Emily: '''Jak to nie wiesz gdzie jest meta wyzwania? Ugh, wszystko muszę robić sama. ''Rozłączyła się. 'Emily: '''Muszę znaleźć jakiegoś innego uczestnika, żeby wykorzystać go do poszukiwań... ''Zaczęła się rozglądać. 'Emily: '''Ale gdzie...? ''Zaczęła iść. 'Emily: '''E tam. Będę szła przed siebie i jak ktoś się znajdzie to super. I Jeszcze Jedno (Miasteczko) ''Niski, grubszy chłopak, o niezbyt zadbanych włosach średniej długości siedział na podłodze z wahadełkiem w dłoni. 'Gregory: '''Ach... Czyli to obóz Wawanakwa... Już wszystko rozumiem. ''Wyjął swojego smartphone'a. 'Gregory: '''Muskoka... Okej... ''Podszedł do stolika na którym leżały kluczę do jego opla. '''Gregory: Powinienem go sprzedać... Poszedł do samochodu, w którym znajdowały się walizki z jego rzeczami (w większości wróżbiarskimi) i pojechał w trasę do Obozu Wawanakwa. Lodowisko w Winnipeg, Kanada Widać Jacques'a rozmawiającego przez telefon. Jacques: 'Naprawdę? Obóz Wawanakwa!? Dziękuję! ''Rozłączył się i odłożył telefon. 'Jacques: '''Dzwonili moi sponsorzy, żeby powiedzieć mi o zadaniu, które muszę wykonać, aby dostać się do totalnej porażki! ''Nagle podjechał do niego Lightning, który był na łyżwach. 'Lightning: '''Ty też jesteś w tym programie? Shi-super! Lightning dostanie się na ten obóz i wygra okrągły milion! Shi-Lightning! ''Chłopak zszedł z lodowiska. 'Jacques: '''O nie! Nie wyprzedzisz mnie! ''Pobiegł za wysportowanym czarnoskórym mężczyzną. Jakiś Dom Widać Mickey'go, który skulony leżał na łóżku. '''Mama Mickey'go: '''Kochanie, dostałam list i niestety dostałeś się do tego strasznie niebezpiecznego programu... '''Mickey: '''O nie... Jak ja sobie poradzę... '''Mama Mickey'go: Spokojnie, twój brat też się dostał... Jakoś sobie poradzicie... Mickey: 'A jeżeli chodzi o Jay'a... Gdzie on jest? ''Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. '''Mama Mickey'go: Znajdźmy go, a potem odwiozę was gdziekolwiek będzie trzeba. Uśmiechnęła się. Mickey: 'Jasne! ''Chciał wstać, ale spadł z łóżka. Siłownia, gdzieś w centrum Ottawy Widać umięśnionego chłopaka robiącego pompki. Nie był on przesadnie napakowany. Nie wyglądał jak chodzący czupaczups, ani nic w tym stylu. Jego budowa była idealnie wyważona. Był to Philip, który nie tyle co często chodził na siłownię, a raczej uprawiał dużo przeróżnych sportów. Na siłownię wszedł trener koszykówki. Przynajmniej tak wyglądał, bo posiadał piłkę i zeszyt strategii. 'Trener: '''Philip, jedziesz na te zawody o milion! '''Philip: '''Te w telewizji!? '''Trener: '''Tak! Poszperałem trochę w fanowskich informacjach i wszystko wskazuje na to, że masz się udać do obozu Wawanakwa. '''Philip: '''Spoko, wezmę GPS'a i pojadę! ''Mężczyzna rzucił mu kluczę od samochodu. 'Trener: '''Szerokiej drogi! '''Philip: '''Dzięki Mathew! ''Wybiegł z siłowni. 'Mathew: '''Mówiłem mu, żeby nazywał mnie trenerem... Gdzieś w Powietrzu ''Widać Scarlett i Williama lecących balonem. '''Scarlett: '''Ten osobnik powiedział mi, że będzie ze mną w sojuszu na moich zasadach, jeśli go zabiorę i oto jest. '''William: '''A ja zawsze dotrzymuję słowa... I mam szczęście, że Cię spotkałem! ''Retrospekcja'' William przechadzał się ulicą, kiedy zobaczył, że Scarlett coś buduje. 'William: '''Jesteś mądra skoro coś budujesz... Ja się znam tylko na historii i poezji... Może pomogłabyś mi znaleźć miejsce docelowe w Totalnej Porażce? '''Scarlett: '''Właśnie się tam wybieram. '''William: '''O, to jeśli mnie za sobą zabierzesz obiecam bycie posłusznym sojusznikiem! ''Scarlett nieufnie na niego spojrzała. 'Scarlett: '''Zgoda. ''Uścisnęli sobie dłonie. ''Koniec retrospekcji'' Jakiś Kolejny Dom Widać chudego chłopaka z długimi szarymi włosami i ciemnym kolorem skóry, który grał w LoL'a. Nagle wyskoczyło mu powiadomienie o udziale w Starciu Totalnej Porażki. 'Arthur: '''Jezu, to to show... Powinienem tego szukać, czy... ''Wziął telefon i napisał do wszystkich kontaktów sms'a o treści "Też dostaliście się do Totalnej Porażki?" 'Arthur: '''Teraz tylko czekać... ''Odłożył telefon i grał dalej. Małomiasteczkowy Kościół Widać wysoką blondynkę klęczącą przed ołtarzem. Nagle do kościoła weszła niższa i grubsza dziewczyna o mieszanym kolorze włosów. Była to czerń złączona z bielą. Elizabeth uklękła obok Caroline. '''Elizabeth: '''Boże, pomóż mi odnaleźć światło... '''Caroline: '''Nie chce się wtrącać, ale straciłaś je? '''Elizabeth: '''Tak. I wszystko w moim życiu upadło... Próbuję coś zmienić... Nawet dostałam się do programu, ale nie wiem jak tam dotrzeć, a nie mam siły szukać... '''Caroline: '''Czy chodzi o Totalną Porażkę? '''Elizabeth: Tak! Skąd wiedziałaś? Caroline: Też się tam dostałam... Właśnie modlę się o bezpieczną podróż... Jak chcesz możemy razem stawić czoła trudom wędrówki. Elizabeth: Naprawdę chcesz to zrobić dla osoby, której nie znasz? Caroline: 'Wszyscy jesteśmy dziećmi Bożymi. ''Podała jej rękę. Razem wstały i wyszły z kościoła. 'Caroline i Elizabeth (w myślach): '''Boże, dziękuję za ludzi, których stawiasz nam na drodze. Podwórko Mickey'go i Jay'a ''Mickey wraz z mamą szukali Jay'a. Ostatecznie znaleźli go skulonego na trawie w ogródku. '''Mama chłopaków: '''Co robisz, synku? '''Jay: '''Chowałem się przed psem. '''Mama chłopaków: '''Przecież to nasz pies... '''Jay: Skakał na mnie, bo chciał lizać i bałem się, że mnie przewróci. Kobieta pomogła mu wstać. Mickey: 'Dostaliśmy się do programu! '''Jay: '''Serio!? ''Chcieli sobie przybić piątkę, ale nie trafili. 'Jay: '''Musimy nad tym popracować. '''Mama chłopaków: '''Ale to w drodze jak będziemy szukać mety. Chodźcie. ''Poszli do samochodu. Szkoła Policyjna Mark siedział na wykładzie prowadzonym przez Sanders. W tym samym momencie dostali powiadomienie. '''Mark i Sanders: Tak! Spojrzeli na siebie. Sanders: '''Co się stało? '''Mark: Muszę lecieć, dostałem się do Totalnej Porażki! Gdy chłopak chciał wychodzić, policjantka go zatrzymała. Sanders: 'Też się dostałam. Idę z Tobą! ''Wybiegli z sali. 'Jakiś Uczeń: '''A co z naszymi zajęciami? Szkoła Tańca ''Widać grubszą i niezbyt wysoką dziewczynę, która tańczy na środku sali, wokół której byli ludzie. Nagle przyszedł jej dźwięk powiadomienia, a ta przerwała cały układ i podeszła do telefonu. 'Alice: '''Sorry, mam powiadomienie. ''Zaczęła czytać. 'Alice: '''Ooo, mam coś do załatwienia, tańczcie sobie sami. ''Zaczęła wychodzić z sali jednocześnie wykręcając do kogoś numer. 'Alice: '''Tato!? Znajdź mi miejsce gdzie odbywa się Totalna Porażka! Szybko! ''Rozłączyła się. Szemrana Ulica Widać chłopaka normalnego wzrostu, nowocześnie uczesanego i w ubraniach w tym samym stylu, który stał na końcu ciemnej uliczki. Nagle podszedł do niego chłopiec, który wyglądał bardzo dziewczęco. 'Eric: '''Chciałbym kupić trochę zioła na podróż. '''Chuck: '''Spoko. ''Wyjął towar i wręczył chłopakowi. '''Chuck: Czterdzieści dolarów. Nagle przyszło mu powiadomienie. Zaczął czytać. Chuck: 'O dostałem się do Totalnej porażki. '''Eric: '''To właśnie tam będę podróżował! Możemy się wybrać razem! '''Chuck: '''E... Nie, dzięki. ''Podszedł do nich Justin, który słyszał całą rozmowę. 'Justin: '''A może chcesz się wybrać ze mną? '''Chuck: '''Jasne. '''Erick: '''Aha... ''Zrezygnowany Eric odszedł od chłopaków. 'Chuck: '''Wiesz, dokąd zmierzamy? '''Justin: '''Nie, ale się dowiemy. ''Ruszyli w drogę. W Samochodzie Pechowych Bliźniaków Bliźniacy wraz z ich mamą, która prowadziła samochód, jechali nie wiadomo dokąd. Jay siedział na przednim siedzeniu, a Mickey z tyłu. Jechali sobie spokojnie, kiedy nagle drugi z bliźniaków kichnął. 'Mama chłopaków: '''Podam Ci chusteczkę synku! Kobieta puściła kierownicę i zaczęła grzebać w torebce, żeby znaleźć obiecany kawałek papieru do wydmuchiwania nosa. '''Mickey i Jay: '''Nie!! ''Samochód wpadł w poślizg i razem z jadącymi w nim osobami wjechał do jeziora. Na szczęście była tam plaża, więc tylko przednia część auta znalazła się pod wodą. Jednak samochód nie nadawał się do dalszej jazdy. Wszyscy bezpiecznie wyszli z zatopionego pojazdu. 'Jay: '''Patrzcie! ''Pokazał palcem na wyspę na środku jeziora na której postawiony był wielki napis "Starcie Totalnej Porażki" 'Mickey: '''Teraz musimy tam tylko dopłynąć. '''Mama chłopaków: '''Znajdę sposób! ''Wzięła ich na ręce i zaczęła biec wzdłuż plaży. Dobiegła do Sierry, która właśnie wsiadała do łódki. 'Mama chłopaków: '''Zabierzesz moje dzieci na tę wyspę? '''Sierra: '''Oni też są uczestnikami Totalnej Porażki!? Jezu, najlepiej! Chodźcie!!! ''Dziewczyna zaczęła piszczeć. Chłopaki spojrzeli na siebie, po czym wzruszyli ramionami i weszli do łódki prowadzonej przez psychofankę Sierrę. Dom Arthura Chłopak skończył grać w lola i wstał z fotela. 'Arthur: '''Zero odpowiedzi...Chyba muszę się sam za to wziąć. ''Wyszedł z domu i poszedł na najbliższy przystanek autobusowy. Urząd Miasta Ottawa Staromodnie wyglądający chłopak o mocno zarysowanych kościach policzkowych, czekał na ciocię, która miała mu powiedzieć dokąd ma się udać w poszukiwaniu mety odcinka Starcia Totalnej Porażki. '''Cristopher: Ciekawa sprawa z tym całym programem... Przyszła jego ciocia. Ciocia Cristophera: 'Słuchaj, Cris, musisz udać się do obozu Wawanakwa. Już dzwoniłam po wujka, zawiezie Cię tam. ''Chłopak skinął głową. 'Cristopher: '''Dziękuje bardzo. Dom One Directioner ''Gabrielle leżała na łóżku i przeglądała youtube'a, gdy nagle dostała maila. 'Gabrielle: '''O, powiadomionko! Totalna Porażka mnie zaprasza, super. ''W jej głosie było słychać oczywisty sarkazm. Jej mama weszła do pokoju. 'Mama Gabrielle: '''To dobrze, może schudniesz wreszcie. '''Gabrielle: '''Ugh. ''Podniosła swoje ociężałe ciało, wzięła wcześniej spakowane przez jej mamę torby i wyszła. Tokio Przystojny blond włosy chłopak przechadzał się ulicami Tokio wraz ze swoimi japońskimi znajomymi. 'Louis: '''Dostałem się do programu! Zarezerwujcie mi lot do Kanady, na jak najszybciej. ''Wszyscy zaczęli przeglądać internet w poszukiwaniu najbliższego lotu. 'Louis: '''Na szczęście w Japonii to nie jest sekret, że pierwszy odcinek ma metę w obozie Wawanakwa. ''Parsknął śmiechem po czym szedł dalej ze swoimi żółtymi przyjaciółmi. Jakiś Domek w Miasteczku Grubsza dziewczyna leżała na łóżku, kiedy dostała powiadomienie o jej dostaniu się do reality show. 'Sadie: '''Nie wierzę! Dostałam się do Totalnej porażki! O mój Boże, niech tylko ludzie się dowiedzą! Będę w tej szkole popularna! ''Zaczęła piszczeć. 'Sadie: '''Tylko jak ja się tam dostanę... No i przede wszystkim gdzie... ''Wzruszyła ramionami, po czym wyszła z domu. 'Sadie: '''Kiedyś się dowiem. Totalnie. Jakieś Wesele ''Ta dziewczyna mierząca całe 1.60, akurat śpiewała z zespołem na weselu, kiedy zadzwonił do niej telefon z informacją, że dostała się do programu. 'Bella: '''Nie mogę teraz was tak zostawić. ''Z tłumu gości wyłoniła się Ella. '''Ella: '''Bello moja miła też dostałam się do show! ''*śpiewając*'' '''Bella: '''Po weselu spadamy! '''Ella: '''Jasne! ''*śpiewając*'' W tym czasie dziewczyna o czarnych kręconych włosach i wiejskiej twarzy weszła na scenę i wzięła wokalistki za ręce, po czym z nimi wyszła na dwór. '' '''Bella: '''O co chodzi? '''Lilly: '''Poradzą sobie bez was. Nie możemy marnować czasu, musimy odnaleźć metę! '''Bella: '''A więc ty też! '''Lilly: '''Chodźcie! ''Dziewczyny poszły za nią bez gadania. Pobiegła za nimi Sandra, która też była gościem i uczestnikiem jednocześnie. '''Sandra: '''Czekajcie! Idę z wami! '''Ella: '''Och, czym więcej nas tym raźniej cały czas! ''*śpiewając*'' Lotnisko, Ottawa Steward Boris właśnie przyleciał do Ottawy, wyłączył tryb samolotowy i dostał wiadomość o klasyfikacji do udziału w Starciu Totalnej Porażki. 'Boris: '''Ale super! ''Zaczął dzwonić do taty. 'Boris: '''Słuchaj, weź mi sprawdź gdzie ma miejsce Starcie Totalnej Porażki. Dobra, dzięki. Pa. ''Odłożył telefon i szczęśliwy poszedł do wcześniej zamówionej dla niego taksówki. Pokój w Piwnicy W swojej łóżko trumnie leżał Ennui, kiedy dostał informację o jego uczestnictwie w Totalnej Porażce. '''Ennui: Yey. Powiedział to bez emocji, po czym wziął torbą i wyszedł z pokoju. Pod Jakimś Blokiem Tutaj ze znajomymi siedział Lucas, który popijał piwo. Lucas: 'Eee, wolę wódę. ''Przyszedł mu sms, ten wziął telefon i od razu go odczytał. '''Lucas: Słuchajcie! Dostałem się do tego show!! Jego znajomi zaczęli klaskać. Lucas: 'Pomożecie mi się dowiedzieć dokąd mam się udać? ''Cisza. 'Lucas: '''Dzięki... ''Wstał i odszedł. Bunkier Idk Gdzie W bunkrze siedział Shawn, czekał na apokalipsę Zombie gdy nagle na jego wielkim ekranie wyświetliła się Małgorzata Rozenek. 'Małgorzata: '''Shawn, pragnę Cię poinformować, że dostałeś się do Starcia Totalnej Porażki. '''Shawn: '''I co mam teraz zrobić? '''Małgorzata: '''Znaleźć metę odcinka i na nią dotrzeć. Powodzenia. ''Ekran zgasł. 'Shawn: '''Przygotuję się. ''Wziął kij baseballowy i poszedł w kierunku wyjścia. Jakiś Dom Był to dom Camerona, który przeszukiwał internet w poszukiwaniu informacji o miejscu docelowym odcinka. Siedział on w swojej bańce z laptopem na kolanach. 'Cameron: '''Bingo! Trzeba się udać do obozu Wawanakwa! Mamo! ''Jego mama weszła do jego pokoju. 'Cameron: '''Zawieziesz mnie na obóz? '''Mama Camerona: '''Jasne! ''Zaczęła turlać jego bańkę do samochodu. Obóz Wawanakwa Do mety dopływali wpław Jacques i Lightning, gdzie ten drugi dopłynął pierwszy. 'Lightning: '''Lightning wygrał zadanie! Lightning jest najlepszy! Shi-łatwo! ''Zaczął całować swoje bicepsy. '''Jacques: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jestem drugi! Małgorzata: Akurat nie. Jesteś trzeci, a Lightning jest drugi. Lightning: 'To kto jest pierwszy? '''Małgorzata: '''Lider wyspiarzy - Mr.Coconut! '''Lightning: '''Przegrałem z głupim kokosem? Lightning nie przegrywa z głupimi kokosami! '''Jacques: '''A ja nie przegrywam z głupkami mówiącymi o sobie w trzeciej osobie. ''Lightning zacisnął pięść,a jego rywal zrobił to samo. '''Małgorzata: Ale i tak Lightning zostaje kapitanem drużyny Aktorów, a Jacques kapitanem Podróżników. Jacques: 'I coś nam to daje? '''Małgorzata: '''Będziecie mieć podwójny głos w każdym głosowaniu. '''Lightning: '''Shi-super! Koncert Rocka ''Na koncercie bawili się Rock, Amanda, Ed, Mathias i Victor. W tym samym momencie dostali powiadomienie o zakwalifikowaniu się do Starcia Totalnej Porażki i wyzwaniu, które ich czeka. Rock bez namysłu wbiegł na scenę. '''Rock: '''Ej! Ludziska! Ktoś z was wie, gdzie jest meta pierwszego odcinka Totalnej Porażki!? '''Ed: (pod nosem): Co za debil... Amanda i Mathias wbiegli na scenę. Amanda i Mathias: 'Też chcę wiedzieć! ''Widząc ich, Victor też wszedł na scenę, a Ed nie pozostał w tyle i uczynił to samo co poprzednik. Ludzie zaczęli na nich buczeć i rzucać w nich pomidorami. 'Rock: '''Dobra, dobra, rozumiemy. Po co ta agresja? ''Zeszli ze sceny. 'Amanda: '''Siedzimy w tym razem! '''Mathias: '''Dlatego wykonajmy to zadanie wspólnie. '''Victor: '''Wchodzę w to. ''Spojrzeli się na Eda. 'Amanda: '''A Ty ciupciaku? '''Ed: '''Co? Em.. No niech wam będzie. ''Wzruszył ramionami. Wszyscy złożyli ręce na środek. Po czym krzycząc "hip, hip, hura" podnieśli je wysoko ku niebu. Dom Gejmera Na gejmingowym fotelu siedział gruby chłopak. Po pierwszym spojrzeniu można było u niego stwierdzić poważną nadwagę i stwierdzić fakt, że o siebie nie dba, gdyż na jego bluzce były plamy z musztardy, a w bujnej brodzie znajdowały się kawałki jedzenia. Ten koleś ma na imię Damien i właśnie przeglądał zdjęcia Lindsay. '''Damien:(w myślach) ''Jaka ona jest piękna... ''Nagle wyskoczyło mu powiadomienie: "Dostałeś się do programu!" Damien: 'Tyle dobrego w moim życiu... ''Wstał z fotela i zaczął pakować ubrania do brudnej torby. Pokaz Mody Po wybiegu szła wysoka blondynka o imieniu Lindsay. (W tej "rzeczywistość" była znana przed programem) '' ''Lindsay: Hej kochani! Wysłała buziaczki do publiczności i wróciła za scenę, gdzie czekał na nią elegancko ubrany facet w garniturze do którego była przypięta plakietka z napisem "Manager Lindsay" 'Manager: '''Lindsay, czeka na ciebie już limuzyna, która zabierze Cię do programu, do którego się dostałaś. '''Lindsay: '''Ale super! Jadę do Paryża! ''Uśmiechnęła się, a jej twarz przyjęła głupkowaty wygląd. 'Manager: '''Nie... Ale blisko! '''Lindsay: '''Mediolan? '''Manager: '''Dowiesz się na miejscu. Musisz wygrać! ''Wyszedł z nią poza budynek i wepchnął ją do limuzyny. Dom na przedmieściach Na dużym parapecie siedziała rudowłosa dziewczyna czytająca książkę o tytule "Zanim się pojawiłeś" . 'Dziewczyna: '''Ach... Ale bym chciała przeżyć taką miłość jak z książki. ''Posmutniała, a jej oczy wypełniły się łzami. Nagle do jej pokoju wbiegł jakiś chłopak. 'Chłopak: '''Ej Sue, przyszedł do Ciebie list. ''Podał go jej. Dziewczyna szybko otworzyła kopertę i zaczęła czytać. 'Sue: '''Dostałam się do Totalnej Porażki! Ja nie wierzę! '''Chłopak: '''Czy to znaczy, że będę mógł wziąć twój pokój? ''Dziewczyna groźnie na niego spojrzała. 'Sue: '''Spadaj Cody! ''(Tak, to ten oryginalny Cody) 'Cody: 'Żartuję, ja też się dostałem. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. 'Sue: '''Razem tam dotrzemy, a potem udajemy, że się nie znamy. '''Cody: '''Oj weź, nie bądź taka! '''Sue: '''Czyli chcesz tam dotrzeć samemu? '''Cody: '''Niech Ci będzie... ''Wyszli z domu. Pokój Kujonki Blond włosa dziewczyna leżała na łóżku przeglądając podręcznik do biologii. W jej silnie niebieskich oczach odbijały się budowy komórek. Nagle zadzwonił do niej telefon. Blondynka spojrzała kto dzwoni, a gdy zobaczyła podpis "mama" od razu odebrała. 'Dziewczyna: '''Yhm? ''Słychać jakieś mamrotanie dobiegające z komórki. 'Dziewczyna: '''Naprawdę!? ''Ożywiła się. 'Dziewczyna: '''I mogę jechać!? Nadal słychać niewyraźne słowa, których widz nie jest w stanie zrozumieć. '''Dziewczyna: '''Nie możesz mi zabraniać! ''Wreszcie można było zrozumieć o czym mówi matka dziewczyny. 'Matka: '''Justina! Jestem Twoją matką i Ci zabraniam! ''Blondynka się rozłączyła i odrzuciła telefon. 'Justina: '''Wezmę udział w tym programie, czy tego chcesz, czy nie. ''Wzięła szybko pierwsze lepsze ubrania, włożyła je do torby i wyszła z mieszkania. Obóz Wawanakwa Na metę przyleciał balon Scarlett i Williama. 'Małgorzata: '''Ooo mamy kolejnych kapitanów! '''Scarlett: '''Jak to? '''Małgorzata: '''Dolecieliście tutaj na czwartym i piątym miejscu, co znaczy, że zostajecie kapitanami dwóch kolejnych drużyn. '''William: '''A co taki kapitan dostaje? '''Małgorzata: '''Dwa głosy w każdym głosowaniu. ''Uśmiechnęła się z wyjątkowym trudem, gdyż ilość botoksu wstrzykniętego w policzki ograniczała pole manewrowe jej mięśni. 'William: '''A jakie są te drużyny? '''Małgorzata: '''W sensie nazwy? Mutanci, albo gwiazdorzy. '''William: '''O! To ja mogę być kapitanem mutantów, bo jestem brzydki! ''Zaśmiał się. 'Scarlett: '''Mi wszystko jedno, więc niech będzie. '''Małgorzata: '''Brawo! Więc od teraz kapitanem Mutantów jest William, a Scarlett zostaje przywódcą Gwiazdorów! Cmentarz ''W środku pentagramu namalowanego czerwoną substancją stała Crimson. Oświetlał ją jedynie blask świecy poustawianych na krańcach malowidła. 'Crimson: '''Tak. Już wiem wszystko. ''Powiedziała to bez emocji w głosie, po czym odwróciła się i zaczęła iść przed siebie. Willa Na kanapie siedziała Kelly, która przeglądała wiadomości na swoim smartphonie, gdy nagle do jej salonu wjechał Monster truck, którym kierował Spud. 'Spud: '''Czaad. '''Kelly: '''Co Ty tu robisz?! '''Spud: '''Zatrudnił mnie pani mąż, żebym zawiózł panią na metę odcinka. '''Kelly: '''Co? Jak to? Dostałam się? ''W jej głosie słychać było entuzjazm. 'Spud: '''No. Ja też. Super! ''Kelly bez wahania wsiadła do pojazdu kierowanego przez Spuda. Gdzieś w Kanadzie Widać Damiena kierującego swoim pojazdem. Jechał sobie spokojnie, aż do momentu, gdy na drogę wyszli mu: Mathias, Victor, Rock, Amanda i Ed. Wtedy zaczął gwałtownie hamować. Gruby chłopak wyszedł z samochodu. 'Damien: '''Co kur*a? '''Mathias: '''Przepraszamy za problem kolego, ale czy mógłbyś nam może pomóc? '''Damien: '''W? '''Amanda: '''Wiesz, może coś o mecie Starcia Totalnej Porażki? ''Uśmiechnęła się. 'Damien: '''Takiej informacji to i ja potrzebuję... '''Rock: '''Czyli ty też tam zmierzasz!? Odjazd! '''Ed: '''Skoro potrzebuje wiedzieć to to chyba jasne. ''Zrobił Facepalma. 'Victor: '''Chciałbyś znaleźć to miejsce z nami? ''Nim się obejrzeli Damien był już w samochodzie. 'Damien: '''Jesteśmy wrogami! Nie będziemy sobie pomagać! ''Odjechał z piskiem opon. 'Rock: '''Ale świr! ''Zaczął się śmiać, a Amanda razem z nim. 'Ed: '''Banda debili... "Zwyczajny" pokój ''Widać dziewczynę siedzącą przy biurku (Amy). Jej pokój wydawał się normalny. Jednak taki nie był. Na ścianach porozwieszane były zdjęcia George'a, który był koszykarzem w liceum blondynki. 'Amy: '''Czas znaleźć się w Totalnej Porażce! ''Rozejrzała się po pokoju. '' '''Amy: '''Tylko gdzie jest ta leniwa dziewucha... ''Otworzyła drzwi od pokoju. 'Amy: '''Samey! Gdzie jesteś!? Ugh. ''Wróciła do pokoju, żeby pocałować zdjęcie Georga. 'Amy: '''Wiem, że kiedyś będziemy razem, bo jestem tą lepszą bliźniaczką, a fajni muszą być ze sobą. ''Wyszła z pokoju. Trening Koszykówki Na boisku do kosza, które znajdowało się na sali gimnastycznej, grało wiele osób. Wszyscy poubierani w czerwone koszulki z borsukiem i krótkie białe spodenki. Na trybunach siedziała za to tylko jedna osoba i była to dziewczyna o brązowych włosach do ramion, ubrana w spodnie z szelkami i luźną sportową bluzkę. Przeglądała telefon. 'Dziewczyna: '''George! ''Chłopak do niej podbiegł, był on jednym z zawodników. 'George: '''No co tam Rose? '''Rose: '''Dostaliśmy się do Starcia Totalnej Porażki! ''Pokazała swój telefon, po czym wyjęła drugi i dała go Georgowi. 'George: '''Ale super! ''Odwrócił się do kolegów z drużyny. 'George: '''Ja spadam! Narazie! '''Wszyscy: '''Siema! ''Dziewczyna wstała i razem z chłopakiem wyszli z Sali Gimnastycznej. Droga do obozu Wawanakwa Na autostradzie prowadzącej do obozu zderzył się samochód mamy Camerona z samochodem taty Lorenzo. Uczestnicy kolizji wyszli przed samochód. 'Tata Lorenzo: '''Co Pani zrobiła? Jak teraz mój syn ma się dostać do programu? '''Cameron: '''Do programu? '''Lorenzo: '''Tak, dostałem się do Totalnej Porażki, frajerze! '''Mama Camerona: '''Mój synek też! '''Lorenzo i jego tata: '''Ten frajer!? ''Zaczęli się śmiać. 'Lorenzo: '''Dobra tato nie traćmy czasu, chodźmy stąd. ''Chcieli już odejść ale zatrzymał ich Cameron, 'Cameron: '''Poczekajcie! '''Lorenzo i jego tata: '''Hę? '''Cameron :'Razem mamy większe szanse, żeby się tam dostać! 'Lorenzo: '''Dobra, spadaj. ''Lorenzo i jego tata zaczęli iść przed siebie. '''Cameron: A wiecie, że idziecie w złą stronę? Lorenzo: 'Niech Ci będzie. Tato! Idziemy z nim. ''Lorenzo i jego tata ruszyli za Cameronem i jego mamą. Obóz Wawanakwa '''SOON Kategoria:Odcinki Starcia Totalnej Porażki